


Safer to Kiss

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [14]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, handshaking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: “The number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss,” Spencer says, keeping his arms at his sides.“I see…” the officer replies, awkwardly lowering his hand.You pull him aside as the team walks into the station, and say, “Spencer, I swear to god, if you say that to someone again, I am going to kiss you just to make a point."---Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel to make requests in the comments. :)





	Safer to Kiss

“The number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss,” Spencer says, keeping his arms at his sides.

“I see…” the officer replies, awkwardly lowering his hand.

You pull him aside as the team walks into the station, and say, “Spencer, I swear to god, if you say that to someone again, I am going to kiss you just to make a point." You wink at him, hoping he understands that you are flirting.

He blushes. “What? It’s true!”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true. It’s hilarious, and someone needs to kiss you when you say that. Make it even more hilarious.”

“I’m being serious, Y/N. Handshaking is a huge proponent of pathogen transfer. Other countries, where people kiss on the cheek as greeting, have the right idea. You have no idea what your hands touch in a day.”

“I know that it is  _ true _ , but people’s reactions are  _ hilarious _ . And I’m serious too. Next time, I’m gonna kiss you.”

He looks away from you, and you both walk into the station. You wonder if that will make him stop, or make him do it more.

\---

Over the next few cases, you see him actively not saying anything. He simply doesn’t offer a hand, or waves, with no explanation. Your plans foiled, you start to forget about your promise.

One case, a few months later, you are doing the normal introductions, and Spencer is blushing already. He looks like he is waiting for the right moment to say something, and he keeps chewing on his lip anxiously.

Finally, the introduction moves to him, and the officer offers Spencer a hand. He smiles at you nervously, and says, while maintaining eye contact, “I don’t shake hands. Handshaking is a really good way to spread microbes. It’s actually safer to kiss.” With that, he winks at you.

That’s all you need to walk over to him. In two long strides, you are directly in front of him. You get on your tiptoes, taking the back of his head with your hand, and kiss him on the lips. Your fingers stroke his soft curls, and your other hand is low around his waist.

He didn’t seem to expect this, but he falls into it. His arms wrap around you in a tight embrace. His kiss is tender and warm, and you can’t believe you didn’t do this a long time ago.

Hotch clears his throat loudly, and you remember where you are. You break away from the kiss, blushing. Your blush is nothing compared to Spencer’s though. The entire station and all of your team members are staring at you in shock.

“Ah, yes, um, very good, Y/N. But, uh, I was actually referring to kisses on the, uh, cheek,” Spencer stammers.

Morgan bursts out laughing, and the rest follows suit, even Hotch. You find yourself laughing with them, and hope all is forgiven.

With the incident smoothed over, you and the team get to work. You slide in next to Spencer, hoping to apologize for taking it too far, but Spencer beats you to it.

“Wow, Y/N. I really didn’t expect that. I mean, I was expecting a kiss on the cheek, but… wow.”

“I’m sorry, Spencer… I shouldn’t have pushed. And I probably shouldn’t have done that in front of the whole station.”

“Yeah, maybe not in front of the whole station… Maybe we can find a more private place for the future? Like a restaurant, or the movies?”

“Spencer Reid, are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, I’m trying to.”

You laugh, but quickly answer before he can feel rejected. “I would love to.” You lean in and kiss him on the cheek, and the spot flushes immediately. “Hey, Spencer, can I ask a question?”

“Yeah?”

“Did it take you all those months to work up the courage to say it again? Even when you knew the kiss was a sure thing?”

“Oh, what Hotch? I’m so sorry, Y/N, Hotch is calling me. Really gotta help him. Talk to you later.” His face turns redder and redder as he walks away.


End file.
